The Return of Zeratul
by inphernalmenace
Summary: Zeratul's spirit wandered the Void after he died. He watched as the coalition of the three races entered and drove back Amon's forces and reached Ouros. But Ouros's revelations horrified him. He knew he had to step in and do something. Alternate Epilogue. Partially non-serious.


Artanis stood within the floating platform nested away in the Void. In front of him was the spirit of Tassadar hovering above. "It is Tassadar! My mentor... How can this be? Honored one. To see you brings such joy to my…" Artanis's voice trailed off as the spirit dissipated, revealing a large squid like creature.

Ouros spoke. "Tassadar, a form I chose to inspire action in the one called Zeratul. In you. The prophecies Zeratul followed - the result of my psionic extension into the minds of primitive beings."

Behind Artanis, Kerrigan and Raynor approached, gazing up in awe. "You are a Xel'naga... The one who called to me? Who are you?" Kerrigan asked.

Before Ouros could respond, an individual cloaked in shadows appeared behind Kerrigan. A green blade of void energy burst from his wrist as he stepped forward.

Kerrigan spun around as the blade sliced toward her, but it was too late. The void blade sliced through both her wings before striking into her side, passing through her carapace with hardly any resistance and burying itself into her chest.

Kerrigan let out a gasp as the burning pain from the blade set in. She tried to stagger back and push herself off of the blade, but a hand came around and grabbed onto her neck, choking her and preventing her escape. Glowing green eyes stared into purple orbs as their gazes locked. Kerrigan switched tactics and psionic energy began gathering in her hands as she prepared to blast the assailant back.

The mysterious figure wasn't about to let the Queen of Blades escape. Focusing his power, he channeled his power through his blade to send surges of void energy outwards. Kerrigan's psionic attack dissipated as her concentration broke. The void energy pulsed through her body, ravaging her inner organs as the power liquified her insides. Throughout this, she could only silently scream as the hand around her neck continued to choke her.

"Sarah!" Jim yelled in horror, dashing over in his power armor.

But just before he reached the pair, the unknown attacker released his grip on Kerrigan's neck, and turned his focus toward Raynor, locking him in a void prism.

With the assault of void energy ceasing for the moment and her neck released, Kerrigan sucked in a painful gasp of air. "Who are you…"

The shadows around the mysterious figure dispersed, revealing the identity of the attacker.

It was Zeratul.

"The time has come for you to die," Zeratul said. He pulled the void blade out and Kerrigan fell to the ground limply, unable to gather up the strength to move. Then, he raised the blade up high and brought it down.

Kerrigan's head fell from her body, rolling away.

"No…" Jim's eyes fell upon the head that rolled in front of him. "You killed her!" Raynor wailed.

Artanis froze, looking upon his old friend with shock. "How are you here?"

"With my death, I return… to the Void." Zeratul said. "Here, my spirit stayed. I watched your valiant battle. It was most impressive. But now I discovered the truth from this abomination before us."

"Why did you kill Sarah?" Raynor asked between sobs.

"James Raynor." Zeratul spoke in a slow cold voice. "Do you not remember how the Queen of Blades killed Fenix and how you swore revenge. How mercurial you are. Did your sworn friend really mean so little to you."

"But… she changed!" Raynor exclaimed. "She isn't evil anymore."

"Yet she killed countless civilians in her quest for vengeance. Can you really say that not a single innocent died from that?" Zeratul said in a slow drawl. "At least I know when to put grudges behind me for the greater good. Much as it pained me so, I was willing to let her live because the prophecy said that she must live or else we will all die! But…"

Zeratul turned toward Ouros, radiated fury. "We were lied to. You manipulated us, crafted a false prophecy. For what reason have you perverted the will of our races? You wished to save that vile creature, why? So the Terrans could be ravaged by short sighted pettiness? Most of the zerg were under Amon's control in the end anyways. I spared the one who forced me to kill Raszagal for this? We did not need the Queen of Blades to defeat Amon."

"What have you done," Ouros mourned. "She was the one who would take up the mantle of Xel'naga and continue the infinite cycle. The wills of lesser beings are trivial compared to the cycle. You, Raynor, Artanis, all of you were supposed to follow my plan."

"Raynor?" Zeratul turned to stare at the distraught man in horror. "Could it be…"

Zeratul approached to examine the mind of Jim Raynor. A few moments later, he released his grip on Raynor's head.

"I have wronged you with my insults, friend Raynor." Zeratul said. "I have undone the manipulation that this false god has implanted within your mind."

Raynor opened his eyes, seeming to have come out of a trance. "Whoa. What were we all doing?" The memories filtered into his head. "No no no. I can't believe this. Why would I be so friendly toward her. It was clear that she had no intention of being a good person. I told her not to pursue revenge, and what happened? She went and destroyed many Dominion worlds and killed who knows how many innocent people. Sparing civilians my ass. She only did that when I was watching. And to think that the zerg bitch thought I loved her." Jim shivered in disgust.

"Will your crimes never cease. I know not which Xel'naga is truly the fallen one. Amon or you," Zeratul muttered.

"The Infinite Cycle must continue. A new host is needed. It is for the good of the galaxy," Ouros said.

"Why would you choose the Queen of Blades. You wished for her to become a Xel'naga? After everything that perfidious creature did. Have you no sense of decency?" Zeratul said.

"What the hell is this cycle anyways? It sounds like some meaningless mumble jumble," Raynor said.

"Purity of essence and purity of form must come together," Ouros said.

"Not even the tiniest fraction of what you said makes sense," Zeratul said. "Purity of essence is not possessed by the zerg. The zerg have purity of essence and the protoss have purity of form. It would seem to me that you only need one now? Utilize Dehaka if you require a primal zerg so badly!"

"It was supposed to be her," Ouros said. "She was the most qualified."

"It is probable that there exists no one in this sector less qualified than the murderess deceiver. It would have been of no surprise if life in the galaxy died out after she was put in charge," Zeratul said. "Now you must find someone else."

Artanis spoke to Zeratul. "I can't believe that creature made a mockery of Tassadar's image to trick us into saving the Queen of Blades. I am glad the traitorous abomination is dead now."

Ouros sighed. "I guess purity of form is just as good as purity of essence. Come now Artanis…"

And so, Artanis became the new Xel'naga and killed Amon. Zeratul went back into retirement inside the Void and Vorazun became the new leader of the Protoss. Jim Raynor returned to help Matt Horner run the Dominion, before going into retirement early because he couldn't stand government work. Zagara lead the Zerg and Dehaka went his separate way, exploring the galaxy for new essence.


End file.
